


Stealing Time

by beeelderly



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeelderly/pseuds/beeelderly
Summary: Signet and Polyphony taking time for themselves for @makelovelikewar's 2019 Secret Samol prompt, fluffy Polyphony and Signet!
Relationships: Polyphony/⸢Signet⸣ (Friends at the Table)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Stealing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makelovelikewar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makelovelikewar/gifts).




End file.
